Mistakes
by LoveToTheCucumber
Summary: Randy was totally wasted, when two women offered him a threesome. Could accepting be the biggest mistake of his life? 4 years have passed now, what's the consequences? More mistakes? Can anybody help him through his wrong chooses?
1. Warning

**Mistakes**

Chapter 1

(Warning)

Randy is out in his locker room, he's changing for the big party tonight. Cody steps into the room a few second after he's done.

"Hey Randy, great match tonight!"

"Thanks, you too."

"So are you ready to party?" Cody laughs, throwing what he calls his sex move: "I'm ready to seduce some women!"

Randy shakes his head and laughs, while he tosses his trunks down the gym bag.

"You know I'm ready, I always am." He says flinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Are you driving with me and Ted, or?"

"I'm driving myself, I don't want to leave my car here."

"Understandable…"

"Yeah, the last thing I want is somebody breaking into my car!"

"Are ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They walk out the locker room and down the hall. Something begins to vibrate in Randys pocket.

"Hold on Cody, somebody is calling me," he says, getting the mobile phone up. He flips it open and puts it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Is it you Mr. Orton?"

"…Yeah? You called my mobile, of course it's me, who is this?"

"I know something about you."

"Thrilling! Then we have something in common!" Randy laughs sarcastic.

"You're laughing now, but it will soon come to an end."

The unknown person hangs up. Randy looks at the mobile screen, he presses calls.

"Who was it?" Cody asks, thinking it was a weird conversation.

"Don't know? He didn't tell and the number is unknown."

"What did he want?"

"Seven days!" Randy growls followed up by a high laugh "Some crazy fan who tried to scare me. I have to get a new number again."

"I really hate fans like that!"

"Me too, why can't they understand that we're normal people just like them? What's so cool about tracking us down?"

"I don't know? I was never like that when I was young."

"You still are!" randy laughs and messes around Codys hair.

"Shut up man!" Cody sounds offended, he hits Randys hand away.

Randy, Cody and Ted arrive to the party almost at the same time.

Some of the guests are already drunk, personally Randy thinks it's a little early, but what can he say? People are just having fun.

Randy starts drinking the minute he gets inside. Everybody is a little double standards.

After a while of wild drinking Randy gets the sight of Ted standing in the opposite end of the room, waving at him, asking him to come over to him. Randy staggers through the huge crowd of people. On his way over to Ted, he almost falls twice.

"What's up Teddy?" Randy laugh, putting his hand on the wall to support his balance.

"Look what I have found!" he says smiling to the two girls beside him: "This is Kate and Ann," he points at them, to make sure Randy gets who he's talking about.

"Well hello girls," Randy is turning up his charm the best he can in his unstable condition.

Kate talks a step forward, coming closer to Randy.

"I would like to see what you're hiding under this t-shirt and those tight jeans," Kate says while giving him the elevator look.

"If you find a room for us, I'll show ya."

"Deal!"

Kate and Ann drags Randy and Ted into an empty room upstairs. All four of them takes off their clothes fast, they are only wearing underwear.

Kate and Ann pushes Ted and Randy down on the bed, Kate sits at Randy and Ann on Ted, their motion is almost synchronic.

They make out.

Kate and Ann want to make a little show for them, so the two of them starts to make out with each other.

"I have got a huge boner on right now!" Randy whispers to Ted. Ted nods without taking his eyes of the to girls.

Kate stops and she looks at Randy and Ted, who looks VERY excited.

"Now it's your turn," she says smiling dirty.

Randy grabs her arm and pulls her closer to him, so he can kiss her, but she pushes herself away from him.

"Not us your idiot? You two," she points at Ted and Randy.

"Hell no, I'm not going to make out with Ted?"

"No, what were you two thinking, it's disgusting?"

"Oh, so I'm disgusting Teddy? I'm the most attractive, remember?"

"In your dreams."

"Shut up guys! This was a fair deal, if you get some, we get some. Now kiss!" Ann says raising her voice.

Suddenly Randys mobile starts to ring.

_Saved! _Randy thinks, quickly jumping of the bed and rushing over to his pants to seek for his mobile in the pockets. Found.

"Hello?" Randy says after flipping his mobile open.

"Do you want to make the same mistake twice?" a voice growls, hanging up on Randy before he gets the chance to say something.

"Get back here!" Kate shouts impatient.

"I have to go," randy says quickly putting his clothes back on.

"Why?!"

"My cat just died," Randy hurries out the door, leaving Ted with the two psycho man-eaters.


	2. Life Changes

Chapter 2

(Life Changes)

Randy is having a hard time trying to figure out who the unknown caller is.

There has been a week since his last call, last Monday. Maybe it was all just a joke?

Randy is sitting in his locker room, he's wondering. Who could it be? What doesn't he know about himself? Why won't the man tell him what it is?

Randy is getting more and more frustrated, it's going to be a hell being on stage live tonight. He don't think he will be able to focus.

The door cracks open and a head appears in the chink.

"Randy?" a small male voice asks, it's almost whispering.

"What?"

Cody slips in through the small crack in the door and he closes it after him.

"Is something wrong?" Cody sits beside him, he tries to get eye contact with Randy, but Randy doesn't seem like he's going to look up from the "amazing" floor.

"No…"

"You have been acting weird lately. You know you can talk with me if you've got some problems."

"I'm just wondering."

"Is it your cat?"

"What?"

"Ted said something about your cat died, I didn't even know you had a cat."

"Oh… Ted is such an idiot."

"Why?"

"You remember last Monday, some crazy fan called me? Well… He called again. He told me that he knew something about me I didn't know and I shouldn't make the same mistake twice. What does that mean?"

"Maybe he's one of those stalker guy. What were you doing when he called second time?"

"Ohm… I was with Ted?"

"Hmm…."

"And two girls," Randy adds, lowering his voice. For some reason he's ashamed, plus he doesn't want Cody to get a wrong idea about him and Ted.

"What?! What were you doing?"

"We were supposed to have sex…"

"YOU SLEPT WITH TED?!"

"NO! No I didn't… We were in the same room. He had his girl and I had mine. I would never do anything with Ted?!"

Cody breathes out heavily: "For one second I actually thought you had…"

"Forget it, let's keep to the subject."

"Okay."

"Do you really think he could be stalker? That he… Knew… What I was doing?"

"Maybe, who knows?"

"He knows… Something I want to know."

"Let it go Randy, I'm sure he's just a person who is a little mental disturbed."

"I guess you're right."

"Our match is up next, I have to go, I'll see you in there."

"See ya…"

Cody leaves Randy to himself.

_Okay, clear your mind… You have a match in a moment. You have to focus and stay focused. Cody is probably right, it's just some guy who has got problems._

Randys thoughts collapse, when his mobile starts to ring.

He takes a quick look at the screen. Unknown. That has got to be him!

He picks up fast.

"Okay I'm sick and tired of your little mind game! I know you have only called me two times, but the things you say are quite disturbing! Tell me what the hell it is you want, or else stop contacting me! I'll call the police next time!" Randy realizes how paranoid he sounds, the guy hasn't really done anything to him, he is overreacting.

"If you want to know, then meet me at the parking lot in 5 min. sharp."

"What? No, I have a match!"

"Too bad, then you'll never know."

"Wait! Wha…"

The man cuts him off.

"Oh my fucking god! ARGH!" Randy rages, he tosses his mobile across the room.

He closes his eyes and uses 1 minute to calm himself down again.

_Match… Match… Match…_

"I can't… I have to know."

Randy grabs his jacket and he runs out to the parking lot.

He looks around, nobody seems suspicious. Maybe it was a dumb idea to come out here, he could get fired.

He had been in trouble before, somebody had caught him in smoking marijuana backstage. Vince had suspended him for a while, he couldn't fully employ a man who he didn't trust.

Randy was actually thankful to the person who gave him in, it had helped him a lot. He had a rage problem back then. Well… He still had, but it was not as big a problem as back then, he couldn't control it, now he could. Fairly good.

He stopped smoking and gained back Vince trust. Now look at him, one of WWE's biggest superstars. He was respected by both fans and the other superstars and divas. He loved it.

"Mr. Orton?" a deep voice suddenly growls from behind him.

He turns quickly.

"I knew you would come," the man says smiling cocky.

"I came, so cut the crap and tell me what you want?"

"It's not me that wants something, it's you."

"Then what do I want?"

"Information."

"About what?"

"Yourself."

Randy starts to get more and more impatient, he's not far from snapping.

"Please just tell me, it's fucking cold out here, I'm only wearing trunks!"

"You have a jacket too?"

"GOD DAMN IT, GET TO THE POINT!"

"Have you been in any threesomes recently?"

"Wha…?" Randy doesn't finish his own sentence…

"Guess not… Sound like you remember…"

"Maybe… Why?"

"Do you remember their names?"

Randy has only been in a threesome one time in his life. 4 years ago. Could it really be that one time the man was referring to?

"Not really… Why do you ask?" he figures it has got something to do with what the man wants to tell him. Randy gets a weird feeling in his stomach, like someone is twisting it.

"Does Tina and Layla make a bell ring?"

Randy is speechless. He remembers them, there actually does ring a bell… It has been so long. Why does a man hunt him down, to tell him something about them, after so long?

"I'm afraid to say it, but they tricked you."

"What do you mean?" the man can see the fear in Randys eyes.

"Lesbian couples does that sometimes… They take advantages of men."

"They are a couple?!"

"Randy they tricked you in to bed with them… To get your sperm."

"WHAT?!"

"You have a son… You are a father."


	3. Flashback

Chapter 3

(Flashback)

Randy was at a private party. He had been invited by one of his friends, so he didn't really know anybody at the party, he was pretty good at mingling, so it didn't bother him at all.

He talked with many different peoples that night. He had made a deal with an excellent artist. Randy would come to his son's birthday party, only an hour or so and then the artist would paint a picture of Randy for free.

He gave some amateur wrestlers a couple of advises. He talked with so many that he forgot all about them 5 min. after talking to them.

He was really drunk, he wanted to drink his brains out, cause he had not been drunk for a long time. As a professional wrestler, he had to keep to his diet, which didn't involve alcohol.

A fit blond had caught Randys attention. He didn't flirt with her long before she introduced him to a woman who she claimed was her friend.

The other woman was even hotter than the blond. She was tall, slim and tanned. The long legs were perfectly exposed under the mini skirt. She had long black hair, which curled beautifully hanging loose down her shoulder. The neck opening in her blouse was formed as a v, Randy liked it, cause that kind of blouses really showed the breasts. She was a real exotic sweet.

The blond had flat, short hair. It was formed after her head, it suited her great. Her jeans looked like they were special sewn, as tight as possible, they really pointed her nicely curved body out. The blouse was more or less normal.

Randy liked both of them, they had a nice personality and both of their looks could turn Randy totally on in a split second.

When they suggested to have a threesome with him, he immediately felt like the luckiest man on planet earth. It was like a dream come true. Two unbelievable hot women wanted to have sex with him at the same time, he couldn't believe it and didn't hesitate for a minute.

Soon after he found himself lying in the middle of a king sized bed, with a girl on each side of him. They treated him like he was a knight, who just rescued them from a big, dangerous dragon.  
They rode him by turns. When one was on him, the other one kissed him and licked his entire body.

Randy couldn't imagine anything better than this, every man in the whole wide world would be jealous at him right now.

They all split after almost an hour of special treatment. Randy had gone back to what he now saw as a boring party. Nothing could beat the amazing sheet gymnastics he had just done.

Randy didn't ask for their numbers or addresses, he asked for nothing. He took it as a life experience. He didn't feel a need to contact them ever again.

The blond, Tina, had given him the best blow job he had ever had.

The exotic babe, Layla, was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

Randy should have known it was too good to be true, he should have known there would be a catch.


	4. Baby Cody

Chapter 4

(Baby Cody)

"Why should I trust you?" Randy says suspicious.

"I'm a "friend" of them, but if my word's not enough for you I could give you their address, you could go see for yourself."

"What are you waiting for, give it to me!" Randy shouts impatient, he doesn't know why the man sounds so convincing to him.

"Easy fellow? It's going to cost you."

"I had already figured that one out, how much do you want?"

"2000."

"Are you sick, I'll never pay you that much?"

"Pay the price or you won't get to see your child, get revenge over Tina and Layla, or whatever it is you want with them."

"But 2000?"

"That's my price."

"I could google them for free, you know?"

"You don't even know their last names and you would have no change finding them, if they had changed their first names?"

"They have!?"

"Maybe."

"God I hate you."

"Can't blame you."

"I can't get the money until tomorrow, the banks have closed and I can't withdraw that much money at the same time."

"Just transfer the money to this account, I'll call you after receiving them," the man says handing Randy a piece of paper. He looks at it; it's a registration and account number.

"But…" Randy cuts himself off after looking up again and realizing the man has disappeared.

Randy didn't really feel like explaining Vince why he missed his match tonight, so he had driven home. He wished that he wouldn't get fired, if he had to beg, then he would. Wrestling is his whole life, he loved it more than life itself.

He loves the spotlight and the attention from a huge crowd.  
He finds acting fun, especially when it's live performances. The big risks he takes every time a wrestler or himself pulls a stunt, makes his adrenalin pump insanely, Randy thinks it's the best feeling you can get.

Randy opens the door after someone had tapped it twice.

"Cody?"

"Randy what the hell was you thinking!? Vince is pissed, he's going to fire you for not showing up!"

"Cody I'm not in the mood for this, can't we talk later?"

"No?! We have to talk now," Cody lets himself in, Randy follows after him into the living room.

"Why did you bail out?"

"Drop it."

"You're going to lose your job? Please tell me why you didn't show, maybe I could help you convince Vince that you should stay."

"I don't feel well… I'll tell you later, just not now."

"What? Why?"

"Bye Cody," Randy says pushing him towards the entrance.

"You hold it there! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Cody fuck off for God's sake!"

"I'm staying here tonight."

"Why?!"

"Randy you have been acting weird! Isn't it normal to be worried about people you care about?"

"I need to be alone."

"Forget it. You won't tell me what's wrong, so I'll stay."

Randy gives up: "Fine! You can sleep on the couch. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Sit!"

"What?"

Cody looks seriously angry, Randy don't dare to do anything else, than what he has been told to do. He takes a seat at the couch.

He clears his throat and looks at Cody as he sits beside him. Randy could be compared with a scared mouse at the time.

"I… I still don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine, then we won't talk about that, but we'll talk about other things."

"Which?"

"Anything, I want you back in high spirits."

Randy sighs and starts to play with his thumbs, rolling them around each other.

"Are you in love?" Cody says calmly.

"No… Where did you get that?"

"People acts strange when they are in love. I have never seen you in love and I have never seen you like this."

"Cody you watch too many movies," Randy says putting on a small smile. He always thought about Cody as this sweet, little romantic. He had heard from some of Codys former girlfriends that they could make him do anything. Randy could picture Cody like that. What he couldn't picture was that he cried to sad movies and he sometimes sucked on a blue dummy? Randy was convinced that they made those things up, but he couldn't be sure, could he?

Cody is his favorite part of Legacy. Ted was nice and all that, but there is something about Cody that makes Randy like him more. He's like this cute little boy that Randy has got to look after. He doesn't mind, cause Cody is the greatest kid anybody could get. If Randy was ever going to have a kid, he wanted it to be like Cody.

The last thought makes him shiver. A kid, maybe he already had one?

"Randy?"

"Oh… What?" Cody had babbled loose for the last few minutes, Randy hadn't heard a word.

"Man you were lost dude?"

"I was?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"That's not true, you never stop thinking." Cody looked like a little boy who just caught his parent with the hand in the cookie jaw. A childish, blaming sight.

"I thought about getting something to eat."

"Is it that hard a decision?"

"What do you mean?"

"You had to shut the whole world off, just to decide if you were hungry or not."

Randy can't help but laugh softly.

"That kind of decisions are hard to make, you'll understand when you grow older."

"Why do you always refer to me like I was a child?"

"Oh, how cute! Baby Cody tries to sound like a grown up. If you want to get bigger faster, you have to eat your vegetables!" Randy says, talking to Cody like he was a baby.

"Ha, ha,ha…" Cody laughs false: "If you're trying to piss me off, or get me to leave I'm not doing it."

"It was worth to try."

"Sure it was."

Silence…

"Do you want to see a movie?" Randy says suddenly.

"Which one?"

"Titanic?"

"You seriously don't mean that? That's a chicks movie."

"I like it?"

"Well the movie is okay, but it's one of those howl movies."

"I bet you just say that, because you're afraid you'll start crying… Like a baaaabyyyy…"

Cody looks offended: "I think you're the one who is scared to start crying. Put it on and I'll show you I'm not a pussy."

"If you say so."

Randy finds it quick and he puts it on.

When they are about a half an hour in it Cody starts to get nervous. He almost cried his eyes out last time seeing it. He couldn't cry in front of Randy, he had to do something.

Randy hadn't seen a minute of the movie, he is lost in his thoughts.

_What if the strange guy is telling the truth? What if I really have a kid? Do I want to see him and will they let me? I have seriously no idea of how I'm going to react when I face the two women I haven't seen in so many years. Will they even remember me?_

Randy almost jumps off the couch, when Cody suddenly puts his head on Randys shoulder.

Cody is snoring a bit. Randy smiles and caresses Cody over his hair.

_Cody is right, it's time to go to bed._

Randy moves quietly. He is holding on to Cody so he won't fall while he gets up. He puts Cody on the couch. Cody moves a bit before mumbling: "More chocolate please…"

_He's is talking in his sleep, how cute is that?_

Randy covers him with a blanket. He turns off the TV and the lights, before going to bed himself.


	5. Anger Management

Chapter 5

(Anger Management)

Randy was up early that morning to go to his bank and transfer the money.  
The banker had checked the number and he found out it came from the same bank. Randy felt lucky, cause that meant his money would reach the other mans account today.

He is now sitting in his kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee, pretending to read a newspaper. His mobile is lying right beside him, he could call anytime. His mind is locked, he can't think of anything else than Tina and Layla… And the kid.

Randy realizes that he's soon going to meet them and if the stranger has told him the truth, then he had to start consider what to do.  
They tricked him. They don't deserve to have his child? But he can't take care of it either? Always on the road, working several hours a day, never time to do what he wants. He wouldn't be a good father.

He keeps calling it, it. What was the gender of the child? Had the man told him and he just didn't remember? If it was a girl he probably couldn't get her away from her mothers, it would be easier with a boy. Randy didn't want to force the kid to go with him, but would he even ask the kid to go with him?

Since it was 4 years ago he slept with them, the kid must be around 3 old. Could it even speak and walk? Randy has no idea of when babies start to walk, talk and think? Maybe he could just take it with him, without it even noticing?

He keeps imagine that he would take the kid with him and forgets all about the fact that there was a big possibility that he didn't. Maybe they wouldn't let him take the kid with him, or maybe he didn't even want it with him. He had no clue how he would react when he first saw the two women after this long, after getting the knowledge of what they did.

Randys thoughts cuts off, when he suddenly hears a yawn from the kitchen door.

"Good morning," Cody yawns, stepping into the kitchen, quickly grabbing a cup. He places the cup at the table and he pulls out the chair that's opposite Randys. He takes a seat and pours up some coffee.

"Good morning."

"Slept well?"

"Yeah, you?

"I slept okay… Sorry about yesterday, you know, for falling asleep under the movie."

"It's okay," Randy doesn't sound like he's too much into the conversation.

"Is something wrong Randy?"

"No?"

"Are you sure, you sound sad?"

"I'm okay Cody, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Would you be ready by now to have a kid?"

"Why do you ask that, are you having one or what?" Cody laughs softly.

"No, but seriously, if you could choose between having a kid or not right now, what would you pick?"

"I think I'm a little too young to have a kid, but that's just my opinion."

"Am I too young?"

"Rather to old," Cody breaks into a huge laughter.

"Shut up Cody, I'm not that old!"

"Lol, if you say so… But why are you suddenly thinking about kids? You don't even have a girlfriend? What about you get one of those first?"

"I don't want kids, I was just thinking about it."

"You don't want kids at all?"

"That was not what I meant? I meant I didn't bring them up because I wanted one right now, just random thoughts."

"Oh…"

"Do you think I would be a good father?"

"I don't know? You don't seem like the parental type to me and without a girl back home to take care of the kid, it could be kind of difficult to have one, while you're still on the road."

"So I would be a bad father?"

"Randy you can think about things like that when you're actually going to have one."

Randy's mobile vibrates and a ringtone starts playing.

He picks it up fast: "Hello? Orton here."

"Hello Mr. Orton… I see you transferred the money already."

"Yeah… I did."

"I guess I'll have to give you the information now, huh?"

"That's right."

"Well… I won't… I want 10.000 more."

"What?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Yeah I am…" The man laughs evil, Randy wishes he was with him; he would kick him in the skull.

"That's not funny!"

"Okay? Their names are Tina and Layla Croft, they live about an hour away from you."

He gives Randy the address and wishes him good luck.

"Who was that?" Cody asks.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." Randy says quickly grabbing his car keys.

"Wha… Wait!? Why!?"

"You can stay if you want to, food's in the fridge, bye!" Randy yells rushing out the door.

Slipping the key in, turning it fast.

Cody nearly didn't manage to get out of the house, before Randy takes off.

An hour later Randy has reached his destination.

He is sitting in the car, looking out the window. A woman is in her garden, watering her flowers. He recognizes her, it's Layla and she's just as beautiful as 3 years ago.

He wonders if it was a good idea to come out here. What if the whole thing was a lie?

He spots another woman coming out of the house, she walks towards Layla. Layla turns her head and kisses the woman, which now is standing behind her, holding her around the waist.  
Randy gets out of the car to take a closer look.

It is Tina. So some of the things weren't a lie, Randys blood starts to boil inside of him. Seeing the two women kissing makes him upset. He had sex with them, they tricked him! How could they do that?! Randy didn't want a child, even if he didn't have to take care of it. If he was going to have a child, it would be with someone that he loved and he would take care of the child himself.

The knuckles on Randys right fist turns white. They are going to pay for what they have done to him!

Randy walks towards them completely targeted. He doesn't take his eyes away from, not even for a second. His steps are heavy and fast.

The two women looks up and gets the sight of Randy coming straight towards them. It doesn't take them long to recognize him.

"Oh my god, Tina let's get inside the house now! He looks like he's going to kill us!" Layla whispers, quickly turning around and sprints towards the house. Randy starts running, he won't let them get away that easily.

Tina and Layla gets inside, Layla slams the door and starts to fumble with the key.

"Layla hurry, he's coming!" Tina shouts taking a step back.

Randy would have smashed the door right into Layla, if she hadn't jumped back in the last second.

The way the women reacted makes Randy sure in his case; they tricked him and got something out of it.

"You crazy sluts! What the hell were you thinking trying to trick me?!" Randy cries out while pushing Layla up against the wall.

"Randy calm down, I don't know what you're talking about!?" Layla says nearly pissing her pants.

"Liar! I know all about your little play, you used me, nobody uses me without feeling the consequences!"

"Get off of her!" Tina yells, trying to defend her girlfriend by pulling Randys arm.

Randy pushes Tina, causing her to fall to the floor.

Layla spits right into Randys eyes.

"Bitch!" he shouts, quickly whipping the spit away from his eyes and slapping her across the face.

Layla puts her hand on the already red mark on her cheek with a big moan.

Tina had got up again and she had rushed to the kitchen to get a knife.

She holds on to it tight.

"Hit her again and I'll kill you motherfucker," Tina points the knife at Randy.

Randy looks like his about to explode, but he won't risk his health, so he backs off.

"Get out of our house or I'll call the police and charge you for assault!"

"Do that, while they're here you could tell them about ''your'' kid!"

"You're a psycho you know that?! You've got a rage problem r something! Now get out and don't ever come near my family again, you understand!?"

Randy backs, his eyes are filled with anger, Tina didn't want to imagine what he might have done to them, if she hadn't got the knife.

"You are going to prison," Randy growls.

"We'll see you there then! OUT!" Tina shouts waving with the knife.

Randy turns around and walks back to his car.

(Thanks for all your reviews, I appreciate every single one of them :D Please keep reading and reviewing…)


	6. What The Hell?

Chapter 6

(What The Hell?)

Randy is surprised to see Cody is still in the house as he returns.

"Randy what the hell is going on with you?! If you won't tell me now, I'll make sure that Vince makes you see a psychologist!" Cody seems pretty upset.

"I'm not sure that Vince is my boss anymore," Randy walks in the kitchen and opens the fridge. He tries to act as calm as possible.

"I won't let him kick you out of the WWE either, we need you, you're one of the greatest superstars of all time."

"No I'm not?" he closes it again, nothing exiting in there and he isn't really hungry anyways.

"In my eyes you are…"

Randy smiles, it was nice to hear things like that, it helped him gain confidence. Not that he needed it, he had pretty much already, but it helped his more private social life.

"Thanks Cody."

Cody calms down, Randys smile makes him relax.

"Randy I wanna help you, you're my best friend, it kills me that you won't tell me."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I'll tell you."

"You will?!" Codys eyes sparkles, Randy is afraid that he'll explode off joy and start dancing around the kitchen, it actually wouldn't surprise him if he did, he had seen Cody get overexcited before… Embarrassing - If it happened in the public.

Randy tells him the whole story, but he omits to tell Cody about his rage outburst. He's so embarrassed of himself, he thought he had learned to control it, he obviously hadn't.  
His plan was to tell Cody almost the whole truth, so he would stop bothering him, and then just forget about the whole thing. The kid wasn't really his, he hadn't even seen it, so if he just acted as normal, he figured he probably would forget about Layla, Tina and THEIR child. Then everything would be wonderful again.

"Wow, wow, wow… Wait a minute! So you're actually telling me that you have a baby with a lesbian couple?!"

"I guess… It's weird…"

"What did you do? What did you say to them?"

"I said I wanted the truth. They told me the baby was mine. I asked them not to tell anybody about it, cause it could ruin my career, they promised, cause they didn't want their secret out either."

"For real?! That was easy done?"

"Yeah."

"So you don't want anything to do with the kid?"

"Of course not? I mean, it would be odd? If I'm having a kid, I'm having it with someone I love. I'm not sharing and I don't feel like I'm a father, I have never seen the child, I don't consider it mine, I just want to forget about this whole incident."

"This is the craziest story anybody has ever told me, but now I really understand why you have been acting like you have."

"Thanks for listening and being so understanding Cody, you truly are a real friend."

"I can't believe it ends like this. You just found out you have a kid, but that's it. Nothing else. You're going to proceed as nothing ever happened?"

"Exactly."

"I admire you Randy, I really do. God you are strong!"

"Thank you… If you want to, you could stay over? I could use some company tonight."

"Sure, I'll cheer you up."

The rest of the day pasts fast.

It's eve and they are both sitting in front of the TV, not really watching, just talking.

"Let's get naked!" Cody suddenly exclaims.

Randy laughs: "Why the hell do you want to be naked?!"

"It's fun. Let's do something else for a change?"

"You're crazy."

"Why not?"

"What if somebody sees us? And it's just weird being naked around other men?"

"I'm your friend and I have seen you naked a billion of times?"

"It's different when it's in the locker room."

"No it's not?"

"Yes it is!"

"Come on, let's try it, please!" Cody makes his irresistible puppy eyes.

"It's not working Cody, go try the eyes on somebody else," Randy laughs. Apparently his puppy eyes are not that irresistible, huh?

"You're so boring!"

"I know, I like it that way."

Cody shakes his head and turns his attention towards the TV.

Randys stomach rumbles. Cody looks back on him and laughs softly, Randy smiles a little awkward.

"Do you want some ice-cream? I know I could use some," Randy says getting up from the couch.

"Sounds nice."

Randy gets them some ice-cream, it's his favorite… Strawberry.

Randy gets up again after finishing his ice.

"I'm going to bed," he says, placing his plate on the table… _Dishes can wait till tomorrow_, he thinks.

Cody gets up too: "Goodnight Randy, remember that I'll always be here for you if you need to talk."

"Thanks Codes," Randy thinks it's odd that Cody spreads his arms out, to give him a hug. Oh well, why not. Randy walks into Codys arms and they hug.

A shiver runs down his spin, as Codys hands slowly runs down his back and suddenly he's grabbing Randys ass. Randy jumps with a squeal.

"What the hell was that for!?" Randy yells frightened.

Cody laughs: "Sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction. You should have seen the look on your face, priceless!"

"Never do that again Cody, you scared me!"

"Okay, I promise," Cody says, suddenly pulling Randy closer to him.

Cody kisses Randy?

Randy is paralyzed, he simply can't move.

Their lips take apart and they look into each others eyes.

"Good night Randy… Sweet dreams… Sleep tight."


	7. Dragon Breath

Chapter 7

(Dragon Breath)

Randy stands beside his bed. He had been there for the last quarter.

Cody had kissed him… Why did he do that? For fun? Something was completely wrong.

Randy has to take a short briefing: Cody had said many sweet things that day, he had grabbed his ass and he had kissed him?  
What is he up to? Is Cody… Gay? No, he isn't, he is straight. Randy can't get peace in his mind, the thought chases him.

Cody is lying on the couch, he can't sleep.

_Why did you kiss him your idiot? That's probably the biggest mistake of your life. He wasn't supposed to know… Things were working just fine and now you had to ruin it all, _Cody thinks to himself, taking a deep breath.

He suddenly gets the feeling of somebody is staring at him. He shut his eyes open, Randy is standing right over him, staring. Codys eyes are locked to Randys.

"Why did you do that?" Randy whispers, afraid to hear the answer, but he's sure Cody will laugh and throw one of his ridiculous jokes.

Cody sits straight up and he pulls Randy down beside him.

"Do what?" he asks quietly.

"You kissed me? Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to?"

"Wha…" Cody cuts him off: "I don't expect anything from you, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Is this for real, or are you joking with me?"

"I mean it. I don't want it to be a secret anymore."

"But…" Cody cuts him off again, by putting a finger over Randys lips.

"I don't want to make a big drama out of this? People don't make a big deal out of straight people, have you ever heard anybody say 'Oh my god, a straight couple!?' I just wanted to tell you in a way that I found natural... End of discussion."

Randy gets up again, he keeps staring. His sight is almost frightened.

"Good night Randy," Cody says calmly.

Randy turns on his heels and he returns to his bedroom, leaving Cody to himself.

Cody sighs and lies back down. He pulls the blanket up to his ears. He didn't know how he could sound so calm and not caring. He sounded like he just wanted to tell Randy that he was gay, he didn't sound like he actually wanted him… Maybe he had sounded like he didn't, because he knew he didn't have chance. It was the incredible Randy, the one with all the ladies. But he did want him. He hungered for him

Cody closes his eyes.

He wants to cry, but he can't. Why cry over something that never was there?

A voice breaks the racket in his head: "Cody?"

He opens his eyes again and sighs inside himself, the last thing he needs is "the speech". He really hated it, straight people always gave him it after he had confessed his feelings.

"Randy I know you're straight, maybe I didn't make myself clear before? I'll not tell anybody about me kissing you and I know that there can't happen anything between us. You don't have to explain, I'm not that stupid."

"Oh… Okay… as long as you know… Then I don't have to explain…Good."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Randy walks out again.

_Please! Can't he just stay in his room for now? I'm tired of rejections… Am I that hard to love? GOD! I have too much self-pity. Stop it Cody! It's your own fault. Try to fall in love with someone reachable next time,_ Cody thinks to himself.

Randy stands outside the living room door. It's like he get further and further away from his bedroom every time he walks out on Cody. Something is keeping him here… It's like a magnet. They used to be the same poles, but for some reason one of them is starting to change into the opposite. It both scary and makes him curious at the same time.

The door behind him cracks open. Cody steps out of the living room, on his way to the bathroom to get some water, he's surprised to see Randy standing right in front of him.

_Now or never… Make your choice, _Randy thinks looking into Codys blue eyes.

Before Cody can say anything, Randy grabs his hand and drags him into his bedroom.

Cody wakes up late the following morning. They are lying close; their noses almost touch.

Last night had been amazing, Cody could never imagine how good kisses could feel. Randy took the definition of kissing to a whole new level. They hadn't had sex, but for Cody that doesn't matter, the only thing that matters to him, is that he had felt Randys body against his and it hadn't been because of their job, they hadn't wrestled, but it was because they wanted to, both of them. Cody could tell that Randy was nervous and unsure, but all that slowly faded away as Cody showed him an alternative way of love making... A way more passionate than Randy had ever experienced.

Cody cuddles up to Randy and he nuzzles his nose against Randys neck, it a wakes him.

"Mmm… Cody…" Randy growls, putting his arms around Cody.

"Good morning, slept well?"

Randy lets go of Cody again and stretches:"I slept like a baby," he says while yawning: "You?"

"Haven't slept better in years..."

They look into each other's eyes. Randys lips moves towards Codys slowly. He kisses him, but only for 1 second, cause Cody pulls his head back and wrinkles up his nose.

"Dragons breathe!" he says placing a hand over his nose.

"Really?" Randy turns his head away from Cody and he tries to smell his own breathe by blowing into his hand and smelling it: "I can't smell anything?"

"Maybe not, but it's really bad!"

Randy laughs softly: "Sorry, maybe I should go and do something about it?"

"Yeeeah…" Cody says making a 'you better' face.

It surprised Cody that he hadn't smelled the bad breath before, he had been so close to Randy. He figures it was because he wasn't sure if Randy still wanted him, and the kiss made it clear that he still wanted…  
Cody felt comfortable around Randy, he would normally not tell if the other person had a bad breath. Especially not when he had just hooked up with the person, Randy made it possible.

Cody thinks the words "dragon breath" made them closer as a couple. When you can say things like that, you have to be closer than nothing. Maybe he would even consider them a couple at this point.

_  
Do Cody expect too much of Randy? Is he the only one that considers them a couple already?  
Will Randy bail Cody when it's least expected? Could he ever see himself as gay?  
- How would his fans and the other superstars react?  
Is Tina, Layla and his kid really a closed chapter?_

_Sorry for the wait… Please keep read and review, I appreciate every single one of the…  
Here is the update, hope you like it (: _


	8. Reveal

Chapter 8

(Reveal)

Before Randy notices it's Monday again. He's afraid to go to this nights show, because for some reason Vince haven't tried to contact him, so he doesn't have a clue of if he's fired or not.

Cody tries to calm him down and tell him that everything is going to work out just fine. Randy is not so sure about that, but he goes along anyway.

They stand in the locker room, it's just the two of them.

"Cody what if he fires me?" Randy asks, starting to walk backwards and forwards across the locker room.

"Calm down, I'm sure he won't, you are too valuable to the company."

"Many others are and were... If he fires me I have nothing else to do. Wrestling is my life."

"I know it is! He won't fire you, even if he did, you could still wrestle for TNA or something like that."

"I want to be here, okay? The WWE is the company I want to wrestle for."

"Randy sit down, you'll get more stressed than you already are if you keep walking restless around."

Randy looks at Cody, he is sitting on the bench. Randy hesitates for a moment, but then he sits down beside him. He plants his head in his hands and closes his eyes.

"God Cody, I'm so confused."

"I know and I understand. Try to relax a little," Cody raises and gets behind Randy, he starts to massage him.

It doesn't take him long to make Randy loosen up a bit. He moans with pleasure.

"You like that don't you?" Cody whispers in his ear and Cody nuzzles his nose up against Randys cheek. Randys eyes remain closed.

"You know me too well…" He can feel Codys naked upper body against his bare back. Codys neck on his right shoulder. Cody rubs his head against Randys, like a playful, little kitty that wants petting. The back of Randys neck rests on Codys left shoulder.

"It's a bad time to get me overexcited," Randy whispers, pressing his legs closer together.

"Really Randy, really?"

Randy smiles cocky while he opens his eyes a little and looks at Cody out of the corner of his eye: "Okay, now I totally lost it," they both laugh softly.

Randy gets on his feet.

"You have a match against Miz tonight right?" Randy asks as he turns around to face Cody.

"Yes I have and I have to go and get ready, I promised Miz that we would go through the whole thing one more time."

"Yeah, Miz has to be told what to do a thousand times before he gets it."

"That's right, I'm just glad our storyline together is short, I can't stand that guy!"

"Me neither."

"Well… I have to go."

"Thanks man… For everything."

"You're welcome," Cody looks up at Randy with this innocent boy look of his. Randy leans forward slowly. Cody closes his eyes and pouts his lips a little. Randy thinks Cody looks cute as he stands there.

They both get lost in their kiss, so they don't notice that Miz stands in the doorway, looking at them.

_Hot stuff! The other guys are going to love this, _Miz thinks to himself, quickly walking away.

Randy is on his way to Vince office.

As soon as Cody had left the locker, Josh Mathews had come to tell Randy that Vince wanted to speak with him.

Randy stares at the door handle, he's not ready to go in there and get his discharge.  
Cody had really made him relax, but now that he was so close to Vince, all the emotions seemed to come right back.

The door suddenly flings right open, Randy takes a step back and looks up. A pair of brown eyes are holding Randys sight firm. He gets dumb.

"I expected you, please come in," Vince says, taking a step to the side, making space for Randy in the doorway. Randy enters without taking his eyes away from Vince's. Vince closes the door slowly after him.

"I assume you know why I wanted to talk to you?" Vince says taking the seat behind his desk, giving Randy a signal to place his bottom on the chair across him. He sits and places his hands in his lap. Vince elbows is placed on the desk, his hands are folded and his chin is resting on top of them.

"How are things going with you, Randy?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know? You guys are like kids to me, I want to know if you're healthy and happy."

"Well my diet is going as it's supposed to and I'm happy…"

"People has been telling me that you have been kind of depressed lately. I want to know if that's true."

"It's not."

"Then why didn't you show up last Monday?"

"I…"

"Randy I know about your problems… Cody told me."

Randy is sure that it's impossible to get more nervous than he is in this moment.

"What did he tell you?"

"Do I really have to tell YOU that? I thought you knew what your own problem was?"

"Well apparently I don't."

"Okay… He told me that you were depressed and that you were having problems controlling you anger again."

Randy gets confused '_I didn't tell Cody about my outburst?' he thinks to himself._

Randy is just about to speak, when Vince cuts him of: "Not to talk about the little bird that has been singing."

Randy looks even more confused.

"You know what I'm talking about Randy… You… And Cody… Are…"

Randys eyes sets on fire, he gets up and hammers his fist down desk.

"What are we!?" Randy yells angry.

"Randy calm down, I'm just saying that…" Randy finishes his line: "That we are sleeping together?!"

"Randy I understand that you are depressed, confused, upset, and all that, but you have to calm down!"

"You were about to call me gay weren't you?!"

Vince gets up and he yells right into Randys face: "I don't care if you're gay or not, problem is that you are the biggest star on this show and you are having personal issues!"

Randy stares Vince down.

"You have to take a break from wrestling…"

"You wanna fire me, huh!?"

"I'm about to give you a short vacation, but if you don't shut your mouth this instant then you're damn right I'm gonna fire you!"

Randy doesn't speak another word.

"I'll give you a couple of weeks off, which should be more than enough to get back on track."

"I don't need a vacation."

"Take it or leave it. If you take it, then you'll be back in a couple of weeks, if not, then you won't be back at all… It's your choice."

Randy sighs: "You promise me that I'm still employed when I return?"

"Of course Randy… I want you to get better."

"Can I come even though I'm not on the show?"

"Of course you can, but I would rather see you back when you're ready again."

"I'll try to keep away, but I can't promise."

Vince is smiling satisfied.

Randy leaves Vince office in relief, he really thought that he was going to get fired… But how did he know about Cody and him? And Cody didn't know about his outburst at the lesbians' house, he had omitted to tell him about that part. He hadn't had an outburst in front of Cody, so how did he know and why did he tell?

Randy caught Cody in his break.

"I have talked to Vince…"

"What did he say?!" Cody seems anxious.

"I'm not fired, but he wanted me to take a short vacation."

"Well that's fantastic!"

Randy breaks Codys upcoming victory dance: "Why did you tell him all those things?"

"Tell him what?" Cody knows he can't lie to Randy, he's bad at lying.

"You told him that I'm depressed and that my anger is running over."

Cody confesses immediately: "Okay I did tell him! I'm sorry Randy, but I was afraid too, you know! I didn't want him to fire you, so I told him things that I knew he would bear over with… And… And… I'm sorry… I…"

Randy can't help smiling, Cody's so cute when he's afraid that he's mad at him. It's even cuter that he can't lie and he just admits instant. He would probably tell Vince if he had eaten a cookie. Sweet, little Cody.

"Why are you smiling?" Cody asks confused.

"You're cute when you're confused."

"What?"

"I don't know why you needed to know that."

"Me neither?"

Randy forgets all about Vince knowing about him and Cody.

Randy walks down the halls with Cody on one side of him and Ted on the other side, later that night.

"Vince said I needed a vacation, so Ted, you and Cody are going to hold the fort while I'm gone."

"But why are you suddenly getting a vacation? I just made a movie, I need a vacation."

"You have to talk to Vince about that, I didn't ask for the vacation, he just thought I needed one."

"Lucky bastard…"

Some of the superstars are standing not far away from them, Legacy is on their way over to them, when somebody suddenly yells: "Here comes the gay parade!" Miz steps forward and shows himself to them, smiling cocky.

Everybody is looking at them, most of the superstars is laughing and whispering something to each other.

Ted looks at Randy and Cody… Cody and Randy looks at each other.

"Gay parade! God… That was a nice one!" Morrison laughs high fiving Miz.

Randy glances at every superstar that is laughing. The sight of them is making him more and more upset. He snaps.

"What are you laughing at?!" He growls, practically running towards the crowd of people.

Miz gets a little afraid, so he jumps quickly into the crowd, being in front right now didn't seem like a good idea.

Randy gets to Miz pretty fast, cause no one want to get in his way, so they just back away from Miz, leaving him unprotected.

Randy pushes Miz into a wall, so hard that it causes him to fall to the ground. Randy stands right over him.

"What's so funny Miz, huh?!"

"Nothing Randy?!" Miz screams afraid.

"What's your fucking problem!? If you wanna piece of me then get up and fight back!" Randy kicks Miz right in the ribs. He cries out with pain.

"You're worth nothing Miz! Get up!" Randy drags him up.

"Randy chill!" he screams frightened, wishing for somebody to help him.

"You think you so smart don't you!?" Randy head butts Miz, he falls back on the ground.

Randy sits on Miz chest and he starts to hit him several times in the head.

"Randy what are you doing?!" Cody yells getting over to them, trying to get Randy of Miz.

"A little help here!?" Cody says looking desperately at the other superstars. They realizes Randy is beating the hell out of Miz and they help Cody. It takes four men to hold Randy down on the ground, one for each leg and arm. Morrison checks on Miz, nothing broken, but he's going to get a black eye or two.

"Randy listen to me! Calm down!" Cody says looking down on Randy. He's twisting and turning, trying to get away.

Cody looks after Morrison and Miz, they are already gone, probably to clean Miz up, blood was running from his nose.

"Let go of him, they are gone," Cody orders the 4 men.

Randy gets up immediately, he sends them all a threatening sight… Except Cody.

"Randy I'll take you home, come on… Forget about Miz, his stupid."

It was hard getting Randy back home, but when finally they were alone again, he started to calm down.

They lie beside each other in Randys bed, looking into each others eyes.

"Why did you freak out like that?" Cody whispers slowly.

"I don't know."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"What am I to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I a friend, or…"

"I like you…"

"Which way?"

"You know that."

"No I don't? I thought you and I… but then… And…"

"Cody I'm sorry…"

"I don't think I can be with one, who I can't be with in public."

"I don't know why I freaked… But you can be with me in public."

"Then why did you beat Miz for saying that?"

"He's an idiot, he pushes the right buttons every time…"

"But are you sure that you want to?"

A small smile slowly shows over Randys lips. He runs his fingers through Codys hair.

"Cody you're special. You do something to me that no one has ever done. Every time I see you, you start a riot inside me."

Codys not sure if Randys just using him, or he actually means it.

"Why didn't you get mad at me for telling Vince, when you got mad at Miz?"

"It's impossible to get mad at you?"

"But…"

"I won't go to the house shows this week, but next Monday, I'll ask Vince to make a new storyline… With you and me… We'll announce our love affair to the fans."

"Wha… Are you sure!?"

"Cody I meant what I said. I have never felt like this before, you really do something weird to me. I know it's hard to see when I freak at everyone who comments us, but I'll get over it…"

"No one has ever done something like that for me… Randy you're the sweetest…"

"Don't make me laugh, I'm far from being sweet… I'm a real bad ass!" he whispers laughing.

"You sure are," Cody laughs along.

Total silence for a while.

"Can I ask you something?" Randy asks moving closer to Cody.

"Of course…"

"How many have you been with?"

"Girls and boys, or just?"

"Just boys."

"A couple… But they were all just one night stands. They were afraid to get officially involved with another man… opposite you," Cody smiles and moves closer too, they can't get any closer.

"Do I know them?"

"Some of them…"

"Who?"

"Dave for example."

"Batista?!"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't know he was into men?!"

"So many superstar in the WWE have tried it with each other, we just don't talk about it. I think I'm the only one who really means it."

"Don't forget me, I'm in this too…"

"Sorry, we mean it."

"Wow… I didn't realize the other guys were in this…"

"I didn't either, till they showed me…"

"Is Miz in it?"

"God no? Did you really think that?"

"No, but I had to be sure."

"I understand… He and Morrison are straight, unless they do it with each other…"

They look at each other in an odd way.

"Nooooo…" They say it at the same time.

Randy crawls on top of Cody.

"Do you know what I feel like?"

"No?"

"I feel like kissing you," Randy kisses him, Cody closes his eyes – this is almost too good to be true.

They both got butterflies in their stomachs.

Randy doesn't know how Cody does it, but Cody is the only one who can make him calm… He's the only one he never wants to get mad at… Randy had never thought the love of his life, would be a man, even Cody… And it came so sudden…


	9. Confessions

Chapter 9

(Confessions)

A week has past, Monday Night Raw is about to start.

Randy and Cody had talked to Vince about making a new storyline for them, it was hard to convince him and it took them almost the whole week, but finally he had given in, they didn't know why, he just had.

"We have to find Ted, so we can prepare the new line with him," Cody says looking up at Randy, he's surprised that Randy doesn't show the slightest sign of nervousness. Cody is nervous like hell, he doesn't know if he can go through this. Making such a big announcement in front of so many people scares him.

"Randy?!" Somebody calls out behind them, they turn to see who it is, it's Ted and he's coming towards them.

It doesn't take him long to get to them.

"I'm leaving Legacy," Ted says.

"What?!" Randy says pretty surprised.

"I don't want to be with you two. People are talking about you. I don't want to be a part of it, but as long as I'm in Legacy, they will consider me gay as well."

"No they don't Teddy? Who told you that and…" Randy cuts Cody off.

"If Ted wants to leave then he will… I don't want to work with people who are just waiting for the opportunity to stab me in the back."

"I'm sorry… I talked to Vince earlier this week, I honestly thought he had told you."

_So that's why Vince changed his opinion so sudden, because Teddy here wanted to bail out and then it was easier for him to make a new storyline_, Randy thinks.

Randy and Cody walk outside to get some fresh air before their big announcement.

"I could really use a cigarette," Randy says sighing.

"I thought you quit smoking?"

"I did… But right now I miss it, they really help you relax."

"So you're nervous?"

"Of course I am, but in a good way, I think."

Cody doesn't answer and he doesn't say anything again, before he thinks it's okay to change subject.

"I can't believe Ted would leave us because of that."

"Ted is Ted… He's afraid to ruin his reputation."

"He already has..." Cody says sounding a bit angry.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to tell you yesterday, but I was afraid to… I still am, but you will find out sooner or later."

"What is it?"

"I slept with Ted."

"You did what?!"

"I slept with him."

Cody can't read Randys expression, it's totally stoned.

"Has he slept with others than you?"

"I don't know."

A smile starts to show on Randys lips, he suddenly breaks out in laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Cody asks confused.

"Ted is a pussy! He didn't want to be with us, because of what we are and now it turns out he has been there too. I think it's hilarious!"

"So you're not mad?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I slept with Ted?"

"As long as it was before me."

"It was… I can't stand Ted anymore."

"Why not?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you…"

"Come on?"

"Promise not to get angry?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… Ted came to me when he wanted to try it with a guy. I liked Ted back then, so I was happy he chose me. We were together more than ones and I kind of ended up falling for him. Suddenly he just dumped me and told me that he never had liked me in that way, he just wanted to try… I felt so used."

Randys expression is not the one Cody wished for.

"I'm going to rip Teds head off!"

Cody grabs Randys arm: "You promised Randy!" Randy looks into Codys sad, innocent eyes. They are like a bucket filled with ice and Cody just threw them over him.

"I guess I have to look at it in a good way, if he hadn't dumped you, we two wouldn't be together now."

"That's right Randy…" Cody kisses him.

"You sure you're over him and he's over you?" Randy asks suddenly skeptical.

"I'm over him one hundred per cent and Ted never liked me."

"You sure? He might have dumped you because he was afraid to find out who he really was?"

"That sounds like a movie, of course I'm sure."

They smile at each other. Cody feels so protected when Randys around, like nothing bad will ever hit him as long as Randy is there.

Randy stands in the ring, spotlight is all over him.

"I have something I want to tell you all!" He shouts looking around at all the fans.

"I promised myself that I would go out here and tell you personally."

"I wonder what Orton is about to tell us?" Lawler and Cole is discussing as all ways.

"I'm now in a relationship, so sorry girls… and boys… I'm officially of the market," Randy continues and he smiles.

"Do you think we know the "lucky" girl Michael?"

"I have no idea Jerry, but I feel kind of sorry for the poor girl. I bet being Randy Ortons girlfriend…"

Legacys theme cuts Michael Cole off. Cody walks down the ramp and enters the ring.

"Now what is Cody doing out here?" Jerry says surprised to see the younger superstar.

Randy and Cody smiles at each other. They get closer, closes their eyes and kiss. They can hear how surprised people around them get.

"WHAT?!" Jerry breaks out.

"I surely hadn't seen that coming!" Cole says, sounding as surprised as Jerry.

Legacys theme begins again and this time it's Ted that shows. He doesn't walk down to the ring.

"Randy you're the worst leader EVER and Cody you're no better than your brother Golddust! I'm out of Legacy!" Ted claims.

"What did you say?! Never talk to Cody like that!" Randy shouts jumping out of the ring and running after Ted, who has already ran for his life.

They film Randy running after Ted backstage. Suddenly Ted is out of his sight. Randy walks into a room to look for Ted, but as soon as he steps in, Ted smashes a steel chair against his leg, it causes Randy to fall to the ground, he screams with pain.

Cody has caught up with them.

"Ted what have you done?!" Cody screams falling to his knees beside Randy.

"Burn in hell…" Ted says running away from them.

The camera continues on filming Cody and Randy.

"My leg might be broken," Randy growls holding him to his leg.

"I'll get you some help, just wait here."

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?"

"No… Sorry…"

Cody and Randy is standing in the locker room after the show, talking.

"Well that went just fine… Vince will announce that you're leg got hurt badly and you'll be out for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah… It's nice that Vince actually said yes to find an excuse for my "vacation"… If the fans got the truth, they would probably hate me more than they already do."

"You have fans too you know…"

"Yeah, but they would think that I'm a pussy."

"You're not Randy, everyone needs a break sometimes."

"Sure…"

"Thanks for all this… This is truly the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I would do anything for you Cody, not just because you're my boyfriend."

"I like when you call me that."

"What?"

"Boyfriend."

Randy smiles dirty.

"Oh you do? Now I can't wait till we get home."

"Me neither, but Vince asked me to stay for a while, we're going through the new storyline. I'll see you later okay?"

"I'll be waiting for you," Randy kisses Cody, then he flings his bag over his shoulder and walks out.

A man stops Randy on his way to his car.

"What's up gay Orton?" he asks laughing.

"Get out of my way."

"What's wrong? The ladies didn't want you?"

"Shut up!"

The man suddenly punches Randy in the head with a knuckle duster, it busts his head open.

The man starts to beat Randy up.

"You like that don't you gay boy!? You disgust me!" He shouts.

It's dark and there's really no one near the parking lot. But then a car stops nearby, it holds still for a minute and the suddenly a woman jumps out of the car and runs towards Randy.

"Get away from him you sick bastard!" She shouts.

"Mind your own business!" He growls. Randy has blacked out.

The woman pulls a gun out of her purse, she points at the assaulter.

"Fuck off or I'll blow your brains out!" She says, sounding like she's not afraid to do it.

"Chill man, it was only for a little fun," he says getting on his feet and holding his hands in the air to signal he surrenders.

"Get the hell out of here!"

"Okay man!" He runs away.

The woman checks up on the past out Randy. Blood is coming from his head, it has taken a lot of beatings.

She drags him to her car and places him on the backseat.


	10. Kyle

Chapter 10

(Kyle)

Randy wakes up unaware of how long he has been out. He opens his eyes, but closes them in pain immediately again, his head is throbbing, worst headache ever. He tries to get up in a sitting position, his entire body is tired and he's dizzy, so he abandons on getting up.

Randy places the palm of his hand on his forehead, something feels weird? He lifts his hand a bit and let his fingertips travel over the object. It's some kind of rough fabric, a plaster? He can't remember hitting his head. Actually he doesn't remember anything from before falling asleep. He takes a deep breath in through his nose, there is a scent of flowers. The air is fresh and clean, not heavy at all. Randys hand runs over the bedclothes. Smooth, soft silk. This isn't his house?

Has he got amnesia? He tries to remember back. Yesterday flashes through his mind.

Looking for Ted with Cody.  
Ted leaving Legacy.  
Codys confession.  
Rage.  
The Ring.  
Thousands of people staring.  
Randy kissing with Cody.  
Leaving the arena.

Was he alone?

A man! There was a man. Cody?

No… Not Cody… It was a blonde. A little overweight. Randy wanted to hit him, but he didn't… The man did. Then everything went black. He must have been blacked out since.

He opens his eyes slowly, the light coming through the window is blinding, it makes Randy want to close his eyes again, but he doesn't, he just places his hand horizontal, over his eyes to modify the light a little.

It takes his eyes a minute to get used to the heavy lighting. He looks around the room. It's small. The walls are painted orange, it feels warm. The single bed Randy is sitting on is in the corner of the room, farther away from the only door in the room, which is white with a gold doorknob. The window is opposite Randys position. It's both high and long. The windowsill is wide enough to allow a grown man to sit there. A big closet is standing up against the wall at the end of the bed.

Randy studies a big picture, which is hanging beside the door. It's a woman. She is lying naked on a huge, red silk cover. The cover is wrinkling. She has long, curly, blond hair, it's flowing in different directions. White roses, without stems, are spread around the cover and the woman. Her skin is light and pure.

Randy can't stop staring at the picture.

She is lying on her back, with her hips turned a little to the side. Her left arms is covering her breasts, actually her breasts is too big to cover with one arm, so it's covering her nipples and only a bit of the actual breasts. Her right leg is stretched out, while her left is bend. Left knee resting on the right thigh, just above the right knee. Because of her lower body is turned a bit, her left thigh is covering her noble parts. Her whole body is perfect curved and tight. She's not to thin or to fat. The picture wakes up the passion inside of Randy, he could continue on staring at it for hours, but suddenly a woman's voice fills up Randys ears.

"I'll go check on him!"

Randy is confused, _who is that woman? Who will she check on and why? _

The gold doorknob turns and the door into the unfamiliar room gets pushed open slowly, Randy turns his head to see who is about to enter. A tall, tanned woman enters.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good."

Randy can't believe his own eyes, the voice belongs to Layla!?

"How does the head feel?"

"Great," Randy whispers sarcastically: "What am I during here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Getting beat up…"

"Good, so you remember."

"Why am I here?" He asks again.

"I found you and brought you here."

"Have I been sleeping since?"

"Yeah."

"For how long."

"I found you yesterday evening, it is afternoon now."

"Cody…" Randy stares into the empty air.

"You miss him?"

Randy looks back on her with a confused look, he doesn't feel like answering that: "We were supposed to meet at my house, he must be worrying sick," Randy gets on his feet slowly.

"Don't move," Layla says suddenly, getting into a defending position.

"Why?"

"I don't want you too close."

Randy sighs: "Layla I'm sorry for what happened. My anger flowed over, it's not like me," Randy knows that's a lie, he's aware of his ability to get angry in a split second, sometimes without a good reason. It is alike him. Layla lowers her parade.

"I believe you," she says, putting on a small smile. Randy is surprised she does.

"Why did you help me, I mean…"

She cuts him off: "Randy we saw the show. We know all about you and that guy of yours. We understood why you were mad, what we did to you was unacceptable… But after seeing you kiss that guy, we figured things had changed. Now that you're gay, you can't have… Children… So we thought maybe you wanted to…"

Randy doesn't let her finish: "I don't want your kid. And I'm not gay?" his tone doesn't sound too friendly.

"The kid is yours too. Kids need a father to look up to… Two mothers aren't enough."'

"I don't care and why did you call me gay?"

"I know it's much to ask for, but would you please consider it?"

Randy shakes his and raises his voice: "No, okay?! I don't want to be a father... For the third time, why did you call me gay?!"

"You kissed a guy and called him you're boyfriend?"

"Yeah I know that? But that doesn't mean I'm gay?" Randys voice has lowered, he feels a little stupid.

"What does it mean then?"

"Well…I could be… Bisexual? Or just confused, but I'm not? You know it's just a show right? It's storyline, none of it is real."

"You are a pretty good actor then, you really looked like you meant it?" she doesn't sound convinced at all.

Randy gets the feeling that she can look right through him: "You don't believe do ya?"

"Not at all..."

Randy looks down and he sighs: "I don't believe me either."

"What?"

"I don't know what I am or who I am anymore. Cody does something to me… If he was here right now I would have called myself gay… I'm sure… I would do anything for him. But when he's not her, I'm not sure of anything…"

Layla cocks her head and listens carefully to Randy's words.

"When he's with me, my mind is all about him, I feel like the luckiest man alive, I feel like I have the perfect life. When he's not, I don't even think of him and then again. I feel empty."

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard…" Layla whispers in love with Randy's speech.

"That's not sweet? It means I would fuck anybody when he's not around. He doesn't exist in my world, he feels like a fantasy."

She shakes her head: "Would you fuck me?"

Randy hesitates: "This is different, I mean…" She cuts him off: "No it's not…" She walks closer to him, so close that he can feel her breath. She looks into his eyes, they look needy. Her hand caresses his arm, as she leans forward, their lips only inches away from each other.

Just before touching, Randy turns his head.

Layla smiles: "Why did you turn?"

"I… don't know?"

"You're definitely into this guy," she smiles even bigger.

Randy hadn't noticed their little conversation, they sounded like friends. He told about Cody in a way he wouldn't usually do. This isn't as bad as it could be. They are connecting. She is actually sweet, he can't even focus on her earlier mistake. Or was it his mistake?

"I… I have to get home."

"You're welcome to stay, you shouldn't go anywhere in your condition."

"I have to talk to Cody."

"Call him?"

"What should I say?"

"Just say it as it is?"

"I can't…I don't want to scare him."

"Why would he be scared?"

"Because a fan attacked me? If I tell him he'll constantly be afraid of getting attacked."

"He's a grown man, I think he can handle it."

Randy can't stop thinking of Cody as a little boy: "Maybe you're right."

"Does he want children?"

"Let's not discuss that again."

Layla looks disappointed at him: "I'll do anything for you, if you just meet the boy."

"It's a boy?"

"Yes? Haven't I told you?"

"Maybe… Now that you say it, it feels like I have heard it before?" Randy remembers the strange man at the parking lot telling him it was a boy, he had forgot all about the gender immediately, the news was so stunning.

"Mommy?" Randy and Layla turns, a little boy is standing a couple of steps behind them, they didn't hear him come in. Randys mouth opens a bit and he stiffens, eyes locked on the boy.

The boy is around 3 or 4. Short, messy, brown hair. Chubby, child cheeks. Catchy grey/blue eyes like Randys. Perfect white smile. His mouth was luckily like Laylas. Randy hated his mouth, his classmates had always teased him about his mouth looking like the evil fish's from the movie, Help! I'm a fish – he still hates them for it, even though it's so many years ago.  
The boy is higher than you normally are when you're 3-4-years-old, Randy was too.  
He's thin with a beautiful posture. He is wearing a tight, black, long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Honey please wait outside, I'll be right out."

"But mommy I'm hungry," he says making his puppy eyes.

"I know. I'll be out in a minute."

"Can I have a cookie?"

"Yes," Layla says abandoning.

"Thank you mommy!" he says running out of the room again.

Randy is stunned: "Was that…"

"Yes, that was Kyle."

"My…"

"Yes, your son."

Randy keeps staring at the door.

"Randy we still wanna share him, if you have changed your mind."

"I… I haven't… He looks just like me when I was a kid."

"You were a cute little boy then."

"Can I see him again?"

"Of course."

Randy follows Layla to the kitchen, she points out of the window.

"He's in the garden," she says, anxious about Randy's reaction.

Randy looks out, Kyle is playing in the garden with a cookie in his hand.

"What about a cup of coffee in the garden?" Layla asks hoping for Randy to say yes.

Randy hesitates, but not for too long: "Water?" he asks without taking his eyes of the boy.

"I'll find it, you can just go out there, I'll be right out."

Randy nods as he opens the door. He walks out and takes place in a plastic chair, which stands in the middle of the garden. Kyle is sitting in his sandbox, he's burying something, Randy can't see what. Kyle looks up from he's little burial and he finds out the stranger is staring at him. He gets up and walks towards Randy. Randy can feel tensions rising.

"What's your name?" Kyle asks smiling at Randy.

"Randy."

"I'm Kyle, nice to meet you," he says putting his hand in front of Randy. Randy haven't been around small kids much, but he can tell that it's a strange thing to do and say, when you're only 3-years-old.

Randy shakes his hand: "Nice to meet you too Kyle."

Complete silence.

"So… What were you burying?"

"My cookie. I couldn't eat all of it, so I buried the rest, I'll pick it up later… Don't tell mommy, she doesn't like when I eat things from the sand."

Randy laughs softly: "Okay, I won't tell her," he thinks Kyle is sweet and hilarious.

"What happened to your head?"

"My head?" Randy says touching his forehead, he feels the plaster: "Oh, I hit it."

"On what?"

"A door."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"I have tried it too, it really hurt… But then mommy puffed on it and then it stopped. Do you want mommy to puff the pain away?"

Randy nearly breaks out in laughter, but he behaves: "No, I think I can handle a little pain."

"Did you cry when you hit your head?"

"Nope."

"Did you get a cookie then?"

"No I didn't."

"You can have the rest of mine if you want?"

"No thanks, I'm not allowed to eat cookies."

"Why not?!"

"I can't control myself,"

"What do you mean?"

"If I eat one, I'll eat a whole bucket full and then I'll get fat."

Kyle laughs highly, his laughter makes Randy smile even more.

"Here you go," Layla says placing a glass of water on the plastic table besides Randy.

"Thanks, what took you so long?"

"Oh… Uhm… Nothing?"

They smile at each other, Randy knows she wanted him to be alone with Kyle.

Layla sits beside him.

"Can I sit with you mommy?" Kyle asks, jumping up and down in front of her.

"Of course honey," she says picking him up. Kyles leg hits the unstable plastic table, Randys glass falls of the edge. Water is spilled all over Randy's shirt.

"I'm sorry Randy!" She says quickly putting Kyle back down on the ground and getting up to get Randy a new shirt.

"It's okay, just sit down again. The weather is nice, I don't mind being shirtless." Randy unbuttons it and put it on the backrest of the chair.

Kyle is stunned, his mouth drops open.

"You're big!" he shouts.

Randy looks at him and smiles: "I'll take that as a complement."

"Your tattoos are awesome, can I look closer?!"

Randy nods and squats. Kyle lifts Randys arm up a bit and he starts to study them all.

"Mommy he has skulls!"

"He has?"

"Yeah!"

"That's nice honey."

"Mommy can I get a tattoo too?!"

"No honey, you're too young."

"Please!!!"

"You can have another cookie?"

"No…" He looks mad at her: "When I get old like you, can I have the same as yours?" he looks at Randy with a look of expectancy.

"Sure."

"Thanks! I can't wait till I get old!"

"You think I'm old?"

"You're an old man?" Kyle doesn't understand that there is anything wrong with calling people old.

"I'm not old?"

"How old are you?"

"29, I'll turn 30 in April."

"You are old!"

"I dare you to call me old again!"

"You're a grandpa!"

Randy stands straight up, Kyle screams and runs across the garden with Randy right behind him, he slows himself down to give Kyle a chance.

"You can't catch me!" Kyle laughs running as fast as his legs allow.

"Slow down buddy! You're too fast!" Randy says slowing down even more. Kyle runs back to his mother, he is far away from Randy. Randy throws himself on the ground and plays dead.

"Have I killed him mommy?" Kyle asks scared.

"Maybe you gave the old man a heart attack?" She says holding her laugh back.

"I think I have to go check, you better call an ambulance, we can't lose him… He's too cool!" Kyle says running back to Randy. He had heard everything Kyle said, he is having a hard time holding his laughter back, Kyle is cute when he tries to sound like a grown up.

The little guy places his ear on Randy's chest: "His heart is still beating, we can still save him!"

Kyle opens Randy's eye, it's all white. He looks up at Layla: "Well, maybe it is too late?" He looks back at Randy, Randy is now staring directly at him, he jumps back and scream. Randy attacks him, laying him on the ground and starting to tickle him.

"Mommy, help me!" he screams with laughter.

Randy looks back to see if Layla is coming, she is not, cause Tina stands beside her and they are kissing. He looks back at Kyle quickly, he doesn't want to get a boner on, when the boy is lying right beneath him.

Kyle surrenders. They both get back on their feet.

Tina and Layla has stopped kissing, Randy thanks god for it. They walk back to them.

"Hello Randy," Tina says smiling.

"Hey Tina…"

Tina looks down on Kyle: "You need a shower before eating," she says lifting him up.

"No! I hate showers!" he complains.

"But you are going to have one anyway."

"Are you still here when I'm finished?" Kyle asks looking begging at Randy.

"I don't think so, I have to go home."

Kyle looks disappointed, "Bye bye Randy," he says putting his hand in front of Randy.

Randy smiles at him and shakes his hand: "I'll see you around buddy."

Tina takes Kyle inside.

"Kyle really likes you, I have never seen him connect with another human so fast."

"He's a lovely kid and he is smart too, I have never seen or heard a kid act and talk like that?"

"Tina is a good teacher."

"I see…"

Randy pauses and takes a deep breath in, "Shit… I forgot to call Cody… I really have to go home now."

"Please stay for dinner, Kyle would love if you did."

"No thanks."

They look at each other for a little while.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Please consider…"

He hesitates: "I will…"


	11. Development

Chapter 11

(Development)

Randy slights in the key and he turns it, a clicking sound appears, he presses down the handle, slowly pushing the door open.  
He walks into the entrance. It's dark, almost completely black, but the window besides the entrance door allows a little light inside, it's not much, but enough for Randy to be able to see that the door leading into the kitchen is open.

He walks into the kitchen and closes the door behind him, how could he forget to close it? He hates when doors stands wide open.

He's really tired and he doesn't have the energy to call Cody and tell him that he's okay. He knows its mean not to let him know that he's still alive, but right now it seems incalculable to him to pick up the phone and dial the number.

On his way to his bedroom his legs nearly collapses under him, he places a hand on the wall just in time, it is exactly enough support for him to avoid falling. Randy shuffles on his feet into his bedroom, where he immediately drops down on the bed. He hits something hard, it moves instant and screams. Randy jumps to the side of the bed.

"What the fuck?!" Randy shouts all confused, suddenly feeling completely awake.

A heavy breathing is going on not too far from him: "Randy?!" the person sounds like his tongue is too big for his mouth.

"Cody?!" Randy reaches out for the lamp on the nightstand and he turns on the light.

He stares at Cody, who is standing on the other side of the bed. Suddenly he breaks into laughter.

"What's so funny, where have you been? I've been worrying sick!" Cody yells sounding pretty upset, but it's still hard for him to get the words out right, Randy can barely understand him.

"What the hell is that in your mouth?!" Randy screams in laughter.

Cody looks like a question mark, he places a hand over his mouth, just to find out he's still sucking on his pacifier. His eyes get bigger as he quickly pulls out the pacifier and tries to hide it in his hand behind his back. His head has turned all red.

"You are sucking pacifier?!" Rand screams still laughing loudly.

"No I'm not… That wasn't a pacifier… It was a… a… lollipop!" Cody says trying to sounds convincing while smiling a very uncomfortable smile, shaking his head: "Yeah, that was what it was. A lollipop, nothing else."

"Shut up Codeman, show me your PRECIOUS!" Randy jumps over the bed quickly, grabbing Cody and swinging him down on the bed to get control of him, Cody immediately tries to get out of Randys firm grip.

"Let go of me!"

"Show me the thing in your hand then!"

"No!"

Randy sits on Cody's chest, he's too big for Cody to move.

"Randy please don't!" He screams holding on to his pacifier tighter, Randy starts to pull his fingers up one by one, showing more and more of the object.

"RANDY!"

Randy just manages to take the pacifier out of his hand before he closes it again. He jumps off of Cody and runs to the other end of the room.

"Randy give it back to me! It's not mine, I'm holding it for someone!" Cody gets up and he starts to run after Randy. They run in circles around the room.

"Randy seriously give it back to me!" Cody is on the verge of tears, Randy can hear the cry in his voice. He stops on the spot and turns against Cody, causing him to run directly into Randy. They both fall to the ground, Cody on top of Randy.

Randy smiles at Cody, while Cody just grabs the pacifier in Randy's hand, quickly getting back on his feet. He looks like someone had taken the most valuable thing in his life from him. Crossing his arms, lowering his head and pouting his lips. Randy gets back up.

"I'm sorry Cody, it was only for fun?" he says a little hurt by the look on Codys face.

Cody doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry that I took it, I didn't know it meant so much to you."

"It's not mine…" Cody says sounding mad like a little boy.

"Then who is its?"

"Someone else's, I'm just keeping it for them."

"Then why were you using it?"

Cody raises his voice: "It's not mine!"

"Okay okay! I believe, Jesus!" Randy role his eyes, so much for a pacifier? He cares more about it than a normal baby does.

Randy sits on the edge of the bed, still looking up at Cody, who's is starting to change expression.

"Where have you been?" Cody asks in a lower voice.

Randy hesitates for a moment. Would it be a good idea to tell him the truth?

Cody's eyes are glowing… Sad.

Randy sighs and looks down on the floor: "I was in a fight."

"I can see that, you have a big Band-Aid in the middle of your head?"

"I know… Okay Cody… Don't freak out okay?"

"Okay?" Cody sits down besides Randy, he slowly slights his hand into Randys, which is lying in his lap.

"I got attacked yesterday… By some crazy fan of some kind? I hit my head badly and blacked out. Next thing that happened was me waking up in a room. Well… It all just turned out that somebody had found me and they took me to their place."

"Are you okay now?" Cody asks sounding more calm than Randy had expected him to.

"Yeah... I am," he squeezes Codys hand a little. Cody knows Randy, he knows that when he talks about a happening like that, it means he doesn't want to talk further about it. He can see he's sleepy too.

"I was afraid," he whispers looking into Randys tired grey/blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't call."

"It's okay, as long as you're here now," he slowly leans forward and kisses Randy. Randy closes his eyes and enjoys the warm, soft lips against his.

Cody lies down and drags Randy down with him, continuing the kissing. Randy thinks that Cody may want more than just kissing tonight. His hands are under Randy's shirt, he had put the shirt back on before leaving Layla, Tina and Kyle, it was already dry.

Cody's fingers runs over Randy's compact stomach, feeling the prominent abs of his.

"Cody?" Randy asks between their kisses.

"Mmm…"

Randy pushes himself a bit away: "You know your teeth will get all crooked if you keep using that thing."

"I'm not sucking pacifier!" Cody wants to hit Randy so badly, for ruining the moment.

"Then why was it in your mouth?" Randy can't help smiling, on the verge of laughing again.

Cody looks a little sad, he turns his back on Randy. His hand is lying on the pillow beside his head, he stares into the wall. Randy takes his arm around Cody, pulling him closer. Randy's stomach feels warm against Cody's back, it makes him relax.

A chill runs down Cody's spin as Randy's lips touches his ear: "I don't care if it's yours and by the way you look cute with it," Randy whispers in his ear, while hugging him.

Cody turns to face Randy again: "Please don't tell anybody…" he whispers looking really embarrassed.

"I won't Cody."

"You think I'm a freak don't you?"

"Not at all."

"Can I explain?"

"You don't have to."

"But I want to…"

"Then go ahead," Randy kisses him right on his nose, then places his elbow on the pillow and his hand under his head, looking like he really wants to listen.

"God… I feel so stupid… It all started when Teddy and I had to go to this costume party, so we dressed up as babies. We both had a pacifier in a string around our necks. Sometimes in our mouth, just for fun… Unfortunately it's like smoking, you can't stop when you're first started. You know that some people can't concentrate if they don't have anything to do with their hands, so they usually play with pens and things like that… Well… My habit is that when I'm nervous or scared I have to put something in my mouth, most people would have used gum, but… I found my own thing… It's so embarrassing… That's why I got so upset when you took it, because I feel so stupid about it."

Randy laughs softly and Cody blushes.

"Give it to me," Randy says calmly.

"No, why!?"

"Just give it to me."

Cody looks like he really doesn't want to, but he slights his hand under his pillow and pulls out the pacifier, he had stuck it under their when they had started kissing. He hands it to Randy, feeling the lump in his throat growing bigger.

Randy puts it in his mouth, Cody is surprised by his sudden move.

"I think I could get hooked on this," Randy mumbles smiling at Cody, he would never get hooked on this, but if it's the thing Cody wants to hear, he'll be more than glad to claim it.

"So you don't think I'm weird?"

Randy pulls it out again: "Everybody is a little weird aren't they? And remember you may not be the only one that likes pacifiers… I like to sleep naked, many people think that's weird, but I know I'm not the only one doing it. So what if I sleep naked, why should people care? Some people sleep with their lights on, because they are scared. You use your pacifier… So where is the problem?"

"I have never looked at it in that way?" a small smile appears on his lips: "Thank you Randy, that really made me feel better."

"No problem Codes…"

"Do you know what?"

"No, what?"

"There is something that I would rather suck on…" Cody sounds like a dirty little boy, who needs to be spanked.

Randy raises his eyebrow: "And what is that?"

Cody kisses Randy: "I think you know the answer already," Cody sounds like perverted.

He unbuttons Randy's pants and he takes them off of him slowly.

Randy closes his eyes, while Cody continues making his slow motions on Randy. A small moan is let out from between Randy's lips.

Randy is on his way to the locker room, he had just had a long argument with Vince about letting him be at the show tonight. First he had asked if he could appear in Cody and Teds match, but Vince wouldn't let him, he wanted him to go home and rest; he hadn't given him vacation for nothing.  
Randy had continued to beg him, if he could just stay here and watch the match backstage.  
Finally Vince had given in. So Randy was currently on his way to the locker room to tell Cody.

Randy has planned a small celebration party, just for them.  
Cody was going to defeat Ted and that was just the beginning of a bigger storyline for him. He was going to be big now, really big, as big as Randy.  
He is going to turn face during the next couple of months. Randy himself will stay heel, so when Cody turns face, people will only imagine what will happen between the new gay couple.  
Randy can't wait till he gets back and starts his new storyline with Cody, it was going to be so much fun and something the WWE universe had never seen before.  
Sure they had seen a gay before, Golddust, but this was different and now that Golddust brother also jumped out of the closet, the WWE would make a storyline with them too.  
In brief it all meant that the WWE would make something no one had ever seen before.

Back to the plans, the plan was that after Raw Randy would take Cody out for a romantic dinner, after that Randy would take them to a private photographer, the best he could find. He wants a picture of the two of them together, he wants them to be immortalized. That is Randys way to show Cody that he loves him.  
Last but not least, he would take him home with him, so they could get a bit more private. Maybe make something more, than just mouth raping each other.  
He would maybe even ask if Cody would move in with him… And tell him about Layla and Tina's offer.

Randy smiles, this is going to be perfect.

He opens the door to the locker room, finding something he hadn't expected.

**So this is the 11****th**** chapter of Mistakes.. As said before, we're getting closer to an ending.. **

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring and alerting – I appreciate it all :D!**

**I have a little request though, for you people who are only reading it, would you please review and let me know what you think of it? English isn't my mother language and I haven't written many fics before, so I could really use the criticism :)**

**Well, please keep reading and reviewing… **

**And stay updated, there will be a couple of new stories up soon !**


	12. Will He Get A Second Time?

Chapter 12

(Will He Get A Second Chance?)

Randy is back home, the sight of Cody kissing Ted is still hunting him. He had closed the door carefully not to get caught in standing there, he left immediately. He didn't care about their earlier plans, didn't care about Cody's match. Didn't care at all.

He is sitting on his coach, with his elbows planted on his thighs and his face hidden in his hands.

_How could I be so stupid? It's obvious that Cody's is still in love with Ted, I bet everyone is laughing of me now. They have been laughing the whole time, I just didn't see it. I thought it was something else, I pushed the thought of it away.  
I'm not even mad about the fact that Cody dumped me, I'm mad that I didn't see it coming. I'm an idiot! I'm not even gay! I love women, I adore them, how could a fuck like Cody make me think anything else? Manipulating bitch, that is what he is! I was never in love with him, I was blind and that is all!  
Jesus, I can't even follow my own mind, I'm babbling! Is this how it feels to have voices in your head?_

His left hand drops to his lap and he starts to rub his chin and cheek with the other. He looks at his mobile lying on the table, from out of the corner of his eye.

_I promised myself never again… Fuck promises! Promises are like rules, they are made to be broken!_

Quickly grabbing his phone and dialing a number he knows too well.

"Hallo?"

"Hey Leo, where can I find you?"

"Randy! It has been long, how are things going?"

"Terrific! Now where are you?"Randy shouts impatient.

"Why's that?"

"You know why…" Randy sounds almost angry.

"Of course I do. I'll stop by in a minute, you caught me in the right time I'm ac…"

Randy cuts him off, he doesn't care about what he was about to say, main thing is that he's on his way. He gets to his feet quickly. A little reunion music wouldn't be bad, would it?

The CD he wants is already in the stereo, he presses play.

This calling by All that remains, crashes through the huge speakers.

Randy can't help imagining it was him singing. If he hadn't become a wrestler, he would have become a rock star… Alcohol, drugs, women, fans, crashing hotels, fights, music, stage diving, hoarse voice because of too much screaming, cause he would definitely growl in every single song. He would sing about everything and nothing. The songs would have a deeper meaning and then again none of them would actually have it. He would play lead guitar, while being the lead singer. All spot light would fall on him… Constantly… He would be on the cover of every magazine and newspaper in the whole world. World tours. He wouldn't even have to be in a character, he could be himself. His fans wouldn't stop loving him, just because he killed a guy, they knew it would happen sooner or later… If Randy ever killed a guy while being in the WWE, he would lose all his fans… And his job… That is what Randy thinks is cool about being a musician, you can do whatever you want to do.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door, Randy snaps out of his little dream immediately.

Randy hurries out to open, it's Leo… Leonardo Lewis… The man with the helping hand…

Leo is a bit younger than Randy, he looks even younger than he is. Randy's definition of him would be a skinny boy. He's tall, but not taller than Randy. Short dark hair and green eyes. His hip-hop style, pants constantly on the verge of falling down, a shirt which is too big almost reaches his knees and the green cap on a slant fits his personality perfectly.

"What the fuck where you doing in there, I've been knocking for age's man! And what's up with the music, I nearly fell backwards when you finally opened!"

"Shut up, do you have it with you?" Randy says, cutting right to the case.

"Of course, but…" Randy looks like he's going to explode as he cuts Leo off.

"You're not here to small talk, how much!?"

Randy walks in again, smashing the door after him. Before getting back the coach, he grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels in his glass locker. Quickly placing his ass on the couch, while getting the lid off of the bottle.  
Placing the bottle over his mouth, turning it upside down. He swallows several of times before placing the bottle on the table in front of him.

_So we meet again… This is going to feel so good._

Randy rips the small bag of white powder open, making small piles around the table. Quickly he grabs his credit card from his wallet and he starts to make small tracks above each other.

Randy sits straight up, looking at what he would like to call art.

"Here it comes," he whispers for himself, before taking a small silver pipe, holding it up against his right nostril, covering the left with a finger, sniffing in.

He leans back on the backrest after a couple of tracks. Breathing faster and heavier. A smile appears over his lips, while the back of his hand wipes away the leftovers from his nose.

"You're my savior, my true love.  
You're the only one I can trust.  
You'll be there in both good and bad times.  
You'll make me feel better, make me think I can do anything.  
The only thing you ask for in return,  
is me given in.  
You know I will…  
You won't even have to force me,  
I will let you seduce me."

Randy laughs… Satisfied with his random poem. He doesn't even notice the stereo has changed CD and it's now playing Transparent and glasslike, by Carpark North.

His heart is beating hard and fast, it feels like it could pop out if his chest any minute.  
The energy level is rising, even though his whole body is uptight.

Taking one sip after another of the strong liquid. Sniffing track after track of the white powder.  
The bottle is half empty, going down faster than Randy thought it would.

Randy empties the bag, making the last tracks ready.

"Randy?" somebody suddenly calls out. Randy recognizes the voice, his anger reaches top of the meter in record time. He jumps up from the coach with a tie hand.

Cody enters the room, he gets the sight of Randy, standing with his back turned towards him.

"Oh, there you are, I've been looking all over for you," Cody says while closing the door after him.

"I thought you were going to stay and…" Randy turns, Cody stops his sentence immediately. Randy's eyes are on fire.

"Wha… What's wrong Randy?" Cody asks frightened.

"Like you don't know…" Randy growls, walking towards Cody. Cody backs directly into the door as Randy gets closer. He takes a step forward, but Randy pushes him back and forces him to stay pressed up against the door.

Cody looks up at Randy with scared eyes: "Please stop, you're scaring me…"

"That was my intention!" Randy raises his voice.

"Why are you mad, is it my fault?"

"What took you so long?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Raw was done a long time ago!"

"Vince wanted to talk to me about a storyline," Randy grabs Cody by the arm: "Ouch, Randy you're hurting me, let go!"

Randy fills his lungs with air, getting ready to yell: "Tell me the truth!"  
If Randy keeps his voice at that level much longer, Cody would prevent a hearing-impair.

"The truth? What are yo…" Cody stops his sentence as he suddenly notices Randy's breathe: "Have you been drinking?"

Randy slaps Cody right on the cheek. He slapped him so hard that it made Cody turn his head.  
Jack Daniels and cocaine is now in Cody's view.

"R… Randy… Wh.. What. Iii iiss.. that?" Cody stutters, eyes making their way back to Randy's.

Randy doesn't answer him, he grabs Cody by the neck and throws him to the ground.

Cody pulls himself together, he's not scared, not at all… He could run, but he would never do that, he wants to stand by Randy's side and help him through this.

"Stop Randy, I know you don't wanna do this!" Cody shouts, trying to get back on his feet, but Randy forces him down by placing his foot on Cody's head.

"Tell me why you did it…" Randy's voice is calm, but it's still filled with hatred.

"If you tell me what I did?"

Randy raises his voice to the highest level again: "You know what you did your fuck! Tell me why you did it!" he starts to kick Cody as hard as he can, right in the ribs: "You thought you could fool around with Ted behind my back huh! I'm gonna kill you motherfucker!"

One punch is followed by another, Cody tries to protect his face by covering it with his hands, he could fight back, but he won't.

**Hey everybody, sorry if you had to wait for thos update, I tried my best to update as soon as possible^^  
Thanks for the reviews and favs :D!**

**Just a little author note:  
Layla, Tina, Kyle and Leo is OC's!**

**Please review :) I'll try to update soon!**


	13. The Hour Of Truth

Chapter 13

(The Hour Of Truth)

Cody walks through the hall, everybody is looking at him, it makes him feel very uncomfortable. He tried to cover his black eye with makeup, but it didn't help much. He couldn't do anything about the bruises on his body, they were everywhere.

"What's wrong Cody, your boyfriend beat you up?" Miz says laughing, as Cody walks past him.

"Shut up Miz!" Ted yells, quickly catching up with Cody, he speeds up his walk.

"Cody slow down, I wanna talk to you."

"I don't wanna talk to you."

"Please!"

"Get away from me!"

"Who have done this to you, huh?! Is it Randy that son of a bitch?!"

Cody pauses instant: "What did you just say?"

"I wanna talk to yo…"

Cody cuts him off: "Don't you ever talk about Randy like that ever again!"

"What?"

"I fell down some stair okay?! This has nothing to do with Randy, he would never hurt me. How could you accuse him for something like that?!"

"Calm down, I'm sorry? I was just worried," Ted doesn't believe him at all, falling down some stairs would never cause anything like that.

"Can I go now? I have a match!" Cody runs off without waiting for Ted to answer.

Randy is dancing around the living room in his underwear, with a bottle of vodka in his hand. His eyes are closed and a smirk is planted on his face.

"Randy?" a small voice asks. Randy turns: "Cody… Sweetie, get over here," Randy laughs waving him towards him. Cody does as he says.

"Dinners ready…" Cody whispers, trying to take the bottle from Randy, but Randy throws his arm in the air so Cody can't reach it.

"Ah ah ah! This is mine…" Randy says laughing even louder.

"You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach," Cody sounds sad and concerned.

"Don't worry, I can take it."

"Don't you think you have had enough for tonight? Please come out and eat with me."

Randy takes a sip right from the bottle: "No?"

Cody snatches the bottle out of Randy's hand, he shouldn't have done that. Randy slaps him across the face: "You want some of this don't you?!" Randy sounds pretty angry, he pushes Cody, making him fall to the ground, Randy sits on his chest, placing Cody's arms under his legs, so he won't be able to move. He snatches the bottle back and he turns it upside down. The liquid pours down over Cody's face. He gets some of it in his eyes, it's burning and it makes him scream. The liquid glides down his throat, he coughs and spits so he won't get choked on it.

"Don't ever try to take my booze again, you understand?!" Randy shouts, throwing the empty bottle across the room and right into a wall, the bottle breaks, fragment of glass flies around the room. Randy moves away from Cody. Tears are running down his cheeks, because of the liquid in his eyes.

Cody coughs a couple of times before he whispers with a husky voice: "Don't worry, I'll clean it up."

Cody wakes up when Randy closes the door to the bedroom. Randy crawls under his own blanket, turning his back on Cody.

Cody runs his fingers carefully through Randy's short hair, Randy slaps his hand away.  
Cody bites his lower lip, he's not sure if he should do what he's about to do. He slowly makes his way under Randy's blanket, pushing his bare chest against Randy's back, wrapping his arms around him and whispering: "I love you," in his ear. Randy shakes Cody off of him without answering him. He pulls the blanket away from Cody and he wraps it around himself quickly. Cody's on the verge of tears, but he won't cry, he promised himself that he wouldn't. He crawls back under his own blanket, closing his eyes, trying to think of something that makes him happy.

The abuse of Cody has been going on for almost a week now, the other superstars are worried about him. He seems sad and afraid all the time, and every time they see him, he has got more bruises than last time. He keeps coming up with stupid excuses, everyone knows it's Randy who is doing this to him. Cody won't party with the others anymore, he won't even stay after the house shows to chat, he has to go home right away.

"Are you okay Cody?" Ted asks worrying.

"I'm fine."

"How did you get all those bruises this time?"

"Ran into a wall…"

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't see it and I get bruised easily," Cody knows it sounds like a bad excuse.

"I know you're lying."

"I'm not?"

"Wanna go party with me and a few others after the show?"

"I don't feel like partying."

"You never do anymore… Why not? You used to."

"I have to go…" Cody says quickly running away from him…

Ted walks outside of the arena, after the show, to grab a smoke. Suddenly he hears somebody crying. He walks around the corner, finding Cody sitting on a stair. He sits beside him, gently rubbing his back. Cody drops his head on Ted's chest and Ted wraps his arms around him.

"I won't let him do this to you anymore," Ted says calmly.

"It..sss… not hiiiis.. faaaultt.t..t…" Cody stutters, starting to cry even more.

"God damn it Cody, whose fault is it then?!"

"My… Own…"

"It's not your fault? Randy is crazy, you shouldn't have chosen him in the first place."

"Buut…I… I… love him… He… loves me…"

"No Cody, he doesn't love you, he's just playing with you, you have to realize that!"

Cody covers his face with his hands: "Don saaayy.. thaaat!" he cries out.

"I meant what I said in the locker room that day… I love you Cody, I chose wrong when I chose to leave you back then and I'm so sorry for it… I was confused, you know that."

"You..'re… Making … This… haaarararder!"

"I'm making it easier for you! Take me instead of him… I won't ever hit you."

Cody sniffs hard. Ted places a finger under Cody's chin and pushes it up slowly, so they can look each other in the eyes. He slowly leans forward, but Cody turns his head right before their lips locks together.

"Fuck off… What you did to me hurt more than anything else… I would never consider getting back with you! I love Randy, I want to be with him, I wanna help him… I just wish he would realize that!"

"But Cody –"

"Go Ted!"

"I'm not leaving you like this!"

"Leave him alone…" a voice suddenly growls right in front of them. They both look up… It's Randy.

Cody gets up instant: "Randy I'm sorry, I was just about to come home and…"

"Cody what are you talking about!? This bastard has taken total control of you!" Ted yells, glaring at Randy.

"Ted go!" Cody says quickly, he's afraid that Randy will batter him too.

Randy takes a step closer to Ted , making him jump back frightened.

"Do as he says… Ted…" Randy says slowly, still glaring at him.

"I'll kick your ass if you ever lay a hand on Cody again!" Ted shouts, starting to walk backwards: "Remember that!" he turns around and runs away.

Cody looks down, he's afraid of what Randy's going to do to him when they get home. A warm hand is suddenly petting the back of his neck.

"Cody?" Randy says calmly, Cody looks up, straight into Randy's grey sad eyes.

"Cody I'm so sorry… I…I…" Randy hesitates: "I don't even know what to say… What I've done to you is… Terrible… I understand if you wanna leave me..."

Randy isn't intoxicated, Cody knows what he says is for real: "I won't leave you?"

"Cody be honest… I won't hurt you… I'm thinking clear… I haven't done that for a long time now… Tell me what a cock sucker I am… Tell me how much you hate me… tell me that you wanna be with… Ted."

"I don't…" Randy cuts him off: "Ted is better for you…" He turns his head and closes his eyes, he can't even look Cody in the eyes… He has finally realized what he has done.

Randy suddenly feels a soft hand in his.

"I know you didn't mean to do all those things," Cody whispers, trying to get Randy to look at him again.

"I didn't, but I hurt you even though I loved you…"

"You… You loved me?"

"I still do…"

"But I thought?"

"That I was just confused… Never… I love you Cody… You're my life… I don't know what I'm going to do without you, but this can't continue, not after what I've done… I'll quit wrestling and then you won't see me ever again."

"I wanna see you!"

"No you don't! Cody cut the crap already, there's no chance you'll ever love me again."

"I never stopped loving you Randy!"

"I'm so sorry for what I did," Randy says, Cody can hear the cry in his voice.

Cody forces Randy to look at him… They look each other in the eye for a moment, then Cody leans forward and kisses Randy passionate. Randy kisses him back. Both Cody and Randy haven't felt anything as good as this in a long time… It's much better than drugs.

Cody breaks the kiss and starts to stare into Randy's eyes again. He pets Randy's cheek with his thumb, Randy closes his eyes, enjoying Cody touching him.

"I would never leave you Randy… My feelings wouldn't allow it. I have never loved anyone like I love you… But you have got to admit that you have a problem…"

"I know I have a problem… I promise I'll stop drinking."

"What about the drugs?"

"I'll never take drugs ever again…"

"You can't get through it alone…I promise I'll help you… You're my one and only, I won't let you do this to yourself anymore."

A tear runs down Randy's cheek, he can't believe Cody's going to stay with him after all this… His going to help him… No one would ever do that for him… Cody's special… Randy doubts no one will ever find someone as loyal as Cody…

Cody pulls Randy into a tight hug… Randy buries his nose in Cody's shoulder and he sobs.

"It's okay Randy… Don't cry," Cody whispers, petting the back of Randy's head.

"I'm so sorry Cody… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Randy weeps.

**Sorry that you had to wait so long for this update! **

**I know things suddenly happened really fast and all… You know, Randy suddenly being sober and drug free… I promise there'll be an explanation for it in the next chapter!**

**But there you have it, Ted's confession! Ted is in love with Cody and now he knows…**

**The question is, will Cody stay with Randy, even though he has made his life a living hell the past time? Or will he run to Ted, his former lover?  
Is Randy finally done with the drugs and alcohol?**

**All that should be answered in next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Huge thanks to everybody who is reading and reviewing!**

**Please keep reading and please review, I can use the constructive criticism!**


	14. Ending

Chapter 14

(Ending)

**This isn't going to be long… I chose to make one last chapter, instead of ending it in chapter 13…  
So it's kind of a fade out… Some things will be solved some won't…**

It took Randy a few weeks to get totally clean. It was hard and he couldn't have done it without Cody by his side. He hadn't laid a hand on Cody a single time after the night Cody promised to help him. He didn't drink, he didn't take drugs, he didn't abuse anybody anymore, good old Randy.  
Randy had talked with Vince before his drug abuse, Vince wasn't sure if he wanted Randy back just yet. He wanted to extend his vacation, probably permanently, that was why Randy hadn't got back in the first place. He wanted to go back, but it would take a lot to convince Vince that he had to take him back. It could take weeks, months, maybe years? Cody thought it was the best for Randy to take a long pause from wrestling, he didn't think he was ready.

Cody and Randy are currently shopping together in the local supermarket. Cody is sitting in the trolley, Randy is pushing it. Cody points out all the things he wants Randy to buy , Randy gets Cody the things he wants, 'cause when it comes to shopping, Cody is way better than Randy. If Randy didn't have Cody, he would probably be eating every meal in a restaurant.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Cody asks Randy, looking up at him.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Randy replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on, I asked you first!"

"This isn't a 'you hang up, no you hang up' situation Cody, you're the one making the meal, you decide, everything you make tastes good, so I don't care."

"You're so boring Randy! What about fish?"

"Okay…"

Cody sighs, "Do you want to decide which fish?"

"Nah."

"Ok, then we'll have cod."

"Sounds fine," Randy pushes the trolley to the fish department. Cody jumps out of the trolley and starts to look at all the cods, he wants the best one, so Randy knows it can take a while.

Randy hums a sweet little melody for himself, while looking around the department, not much to see. A few shopping people, an employed and fish.

He stops humming immediately, when somebody suddenly clings to his legs, he looks down, right into a pair of icy blue eyes, just like his owns.

"Kyle?!" Randy shouts surprised.

"Randy!" Kyle shouts back, his voice is filled with joy, he starts jumping up at down, but he doesn't let go of Randy's legs.

"Randy?" A more adult voice says, sounding just as surprised as Randy. He looks up, it's Layla.

"La… Layla?"

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"Ditto."

"I guess I forgot to give you my number?"

"Well---"

"Who is this? Aren't you going to introduce me?" Cody says, he looks like he's trying to send a signal to Layla, something like 'he's my man, so step back!'

"Oh, sorry Cody. This is Layla."

"Hey Cody, nice to meet you," Layla says extending her hand towards Cody, he shakes it a bit unwilling.

"How do you two know each other?" Cody pouts his lips a bit.

"Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"It's L-A-Y-L-A?"

Cody's pouting turns into a confused look. Randy looks Cody directly in the eyes, when he makes a little nod down, making Cody look at Kyle.

"Oh… OH!? This is… Oh! Now I understand, I'm so sorry if I were rude!" Cody says quickly smiling towards Layla, she sends him a smile back.

"It's okay I understand."

Cody feels a little dumb for going into a defending position, just because Randy talked with a girl. But now he understands, it's the lesbian woman, then it doesn't matter, she won't take Randy away from him.

"When will you come visit us again?!" Kyle says, still jumping up and down.

"I… I don't know," Randy mutters afraid of giving the little guy to high expectations.

"Soon? I want to play with you again, we had so much fun!"

"Yes we did…" Randy pauses, he can't help smiling, the boy is his and the boy likes him. Was this how it felt to be a farther?

"The offer is still open," Layla says, making Randy snap out of his trance.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"The offer is still open."

Cody feels like he has to interrupt again: "What offer?" They both look at Randy, both expecting an answer.

"We shouldn't discuss this now."

"I'm your boyfriend Randy, I have the right to know!"

"Cody it's not a good idea to discuss in front of… You know," he nods towards Kyle.

Layla rips a small piece of paper of her shopping list, quickly writing her number on it.

"Call me when you know what you want," she hands him the paper.

"I will…"

"Mommy, do we have to go? Can I go with Randy?"

"No honey, his boyfriend and him has to finish their shopping, like us."

"But I don't want to go."

"I'll buy you some candy?"

"Adults do that when they want to trick children in to doing as they say!" Randy cracks, he hadn't seen that one coming.

"That's true and I'm sure you'll fall for it."

"How much?"

"3 lollipops, a small bag of mixed candy and some gum."

"You are giving me no choice, that's a deal!" Kyle looks apologizing up at Randy: "I'm sorry Randy, my mom is a hard trader!"

Randy laughs softly: "She sure is, she knows how to sell the product," Randy winks at Layla.

"You will visit us soon, promise?" Kyle can make the biggest puppy eyes Randy has ever seen.

"You bet," Randy messes his hand around Kyle's hair.

"Come on Kyle, you better come now if you want your candy!"

"Bye bye Randy!"

"Bye bye Kyle…"

Kyle runs after Layla, soon they're out of sight.

Cody slams the door open and walks into the living room with heavy steps: "Why didn't you tell me about their offer sooner?!"

"I didn't get the chance?"

"You have had a lot of chances!"

"Sorry, I must have forgotten all about it."

"I don't believe you!"

"Cody please don't start a fight, I have had enough for today," Randy drops his exhausted body down on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Cody calm down…"

"Randy tell me!"

"Drop it Cody, you know it now and that's the important thing."

Cody places himself right in front of Randy, he pout his lips and makes his angry look. Randy just shakes his head: "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"I wanted to tell you all about it the night you kissed Ted," suddenly Cody's expression changes into an apologizing look.

"You know I didn't kiss him, it was h---"

"You don't have to explain… I believe you Cody," Cody drops down beside Randy. He puts his arm around Cody and Cody rests his head on Randy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Cody sounds calm again.

"It's okay."

"So… Do you want to be his farther?"

"I don't know, it's not my decision alone."

"What do you mean, didn't Layla and Tina give you a green light?"

"Yes… But what about you. You would be like a bonus dad, I guess, so your opinion counts too."

"No it doesn't, it's your child."

"Do you want to raise a child with me?"

"Randy---"

"You don't have to answer it now."

"Let me finish!"Cody releases himself from Randy's arm, he sits straight up and looks Randy directly in the eyes.

"Sorry…"

"If raising Kyle is what you want… Then it's what I want. You mean everything to me, if you love him, I'll love him too."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Cody leans a bit forward, planting a kiss on Randy's lips. Cody likes that Randy has become a quiet, calm type. He never gets upset by anything and sometimes he even acts kind of hippie alike, all the peace and love stuff.

Randy gets up from the couch, dragging Cody with him.

"I want to ask you something Cody," Randy sounds dead serious, Cody is afraid of what he's about to ask him.

"What is it?"

Randy looks nervous as he gets down on one knee, taking Cody's hand and looks up at him.

"Cody Rhodes… Will you marry me?"

**This is how the story ends… It leaves a lot of questions behind it –**

**Will Cody marry Randy? Will their relationship last, our will one of them abandon the other? What about Kyle… How's he going to take the news, you know, Randy being his dad and all? Will he get along with Randy… Maybe even more important, will he get along with Cody? What about Layla and Tina – and Ted?**

**Biggest question: Is Randy REALLY gay?**

**So many questions, now I have a question for you readers… Do you want a sequel?**

**The sequel might answer all the questions you probably have, I have so many different ideas for it, so do you want to know how everything goes on from now, or do you want to live in ignorance? **

**Please review the last chapter and please answer my sequel question, do you want it or not?**

**Thank you to all who have been reading, reviewing, faving, subscribing and alerting, love you guys so much :D!**

**(Special thanks for Pixiella and Dejavu1978! Thank you for pointing out missing parts, the constructive critics and the many ideas, you rock :D!)**

**Another A/N: If you liked this story, you might want to check out some of my other stuff.  
I have two one shots containing Cody (and others) -  
"Looking Through Mommy's Glasses"  
"Thanksgiving"**

**Both main genres are humor.**

**I'm currently running a story called "Bloody Kisses"  
Everybody is so excited about vampires 'ever since Twilight,' so I decided to try to make a vampire story..  
Main character: John Cena… Other superstars like Christian and Randy are in it and some OC's… Probably more superstars to come, never know… But the story is about that John got bit by a vampire and now he has to start a new life as a vampire…**

**New stories and one shots are on their way!**


	15. Sequel Info

**Sequel to Mistakes is out now!**

**It's called "Another Mistake" – you can find it under my stories^^**

**Hope you'll read it and please review :D! **

**(The summary for it sucks -_-' guess I have to live with that xD)**


End file.
